kaiserreich_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Russian Civil War
Background Early War In the early phases of the Second Russian Civil War, red forces lead by Marshall Mikhail Tukhachevsky managed to seize most of the population and industrial centres of the Russian empire. The first true military action in the war was Soviet forces moving into and seizing Belarus after crushing the local forces and capturing King Sigismund Hohenzollern who was promptly executed by the reds. The seizure of Belarus also linked up Soviet Russia with their Polish brethren who had launched a concurrent revolution. The rest of the early phase of the war was relatively quiet, both sides simply gathering strength and waiting for foreign volunteers to arrive. This relative quiet was simply the calm before the storm, paving way for the mid-war phase which was the bloodiest section of the war. The Soviets also made the city of Petrograd which was renamed into Leningrad as their capital. Mid War After the relative quiet of the early war phase, the White forces lead by General Pytor Wrangel in the north and General Lavr Kornilov in the south launched a major offensive against the Red Forces, seizing Moscow and pushing the Red forces back to their capital city of Leningrad. Marshall Tukhachevsky thus took personal command of the defense of Leningrad, desperately fortifying the city in preparation for the inevitable assault by white forces. When the white forces launched their assault, a bloody battle commenced but ended in a decisive red victory. Red forces then proceeded to rout the white forces in the region, annihilating the white's northern army and killing General Pyotr Wrangel as he tried to rally and save what remained of the northern army. White forces then proceeded to smash their way through the north, destroying the vast majority of white foreign volunteers who had been sent and threatened to encircle a large section of the white army. With the threat of a red neighbour, Sultan Osman IV of the Ottoman Empire offered Tsar Kyril Romanov an alliance in return for the Russian empire ceding Azerbaijan to the Ottoman empire, an offer which was soon accepted. Thus the final stage of the war began. Late War The Ottoman intervention managed to decisively push back the red forces, ending the threat of encirclement to white forces but taking advantage of the OItoman troop movements, the Balkan powers launched an attack upon the Ottoman Empire, nearly forcing the Ottoman forces to withdraw before peace was negotiated between the Ottoman and BOIS. Once the Balkan crisis was resolved, Ottoman forces recommitted to the Russian Civil War and aided the white troops in decisively crushing the remaining red forces. With the fall of Leningrad/Petrograd, the war had more or less come to an end and with that Ottoman forces began to withdraw back to the Ottoman Empire. White forces continued to mop up against red holdouts though. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Second Russian Civil War, the industrial and population centres of Russia were devasted by the war. The Red Navy, Marshall Tukhachevsky's cabinet and parts of the Red army were forced to evacuate to the Commune of France while the remaining survivors under the marshall lead a desperate retreat into Belarus where they would continue to fight on for a while. Internationally as a result of the Ottoman interventions, there are some who claim that the Russian empire is now a puppet of the Ottoman empire though both the Ottomans and Russians maintain that it is an alliance of mutual benefits. There are also those who wonder what would have happened if the Ottoman's never intervened or if the Fourth Balkan War went on longer, many coming to the conclusion that in both scenario it would have likely resulted in a red victory.Category:Events Category:Wars